The present invention relates generally to electronic switching elements, and more particularly to relay type elements employing conductive liquid contact surfaces.
Liquid contact relays are known, the liquid employed being generally, though not exclusively, mercury or a metallic mixture having mercury as its major element. In the following description, mercury is specified as the preferred conductive liquid but without intention of being limited to either a mercury mixture or to pure mercury. Other conductive liquids may be substituted therefore.
The present switching element employs a sealed envelope, within which are located conductive elements, at least one of which is moveable. Sealed within said envelope is a quantity of mercury. Means are provided for suspending a moveable element, hereinafter termed an armature, in order to make and break an electrical circuit including at least one of said conductive elements. Means are also provided for maintaining the mercury, or other conductive liquid, intermediate the contacts when a contact is made. Separation of the contact elements is accompanied by a breaking of the electrical circuit through the mercury.
A conventional mercury relay employs a pool of mercury as a reservoir, and attempts to maintain mercury between the contacts by replenishment from the pool by one means or another. For example, capillary action may be employed.
It is an object of the present invention to employ such capillary action, however, without the use or existence of a pool of mercury.
It is another object to provide a means of capillary movement which is based upon the surface tension between the mercury and the abutting spring and contact surfaces of the relay.
It is a further object of the present invention to combine in a single element the function of supporting said armature into a correct position and with a proper degree of resilience, while providing the appropriate capillary action required to maintain a sufficient wetness of the armature and its contact surfaces.